Las Puffles
Las Puffles is a beautiful city located inland of the Viking Empire. It is home to many Legal Casinos, Hotels, and Phenominal Shows. History The Area of Las Puffles was first inhabited in 1943, when a herd of puffles who abandoned their owner came across the area and decided to settle in the area and make a colony. They built Houses and farms, and the Village of Las Puffles was Created. In 1949, Penguins Came across the area, and discovered the village. They proposed to the puffles that they would like to put Casinos in their town, and that the Casino's would attract many tourists. The Village Elders agreed with this, and soon the casinos were built. Penguins and Puffles lived in harmony with each other, and by 1955, it was a very large city. It had a population of 700,000 inhabitants in the Downtown area. Today, it is still a popular gambling place and major tourist attraction, and is loyal to the Viking Empire. List of Casinos/Hotels All the Casinos are on one street, known as the Las Puffles Strip. Each Casino has it's own theme, and is usually sponsored by some country. Here is the Casino's/Hotel in order when you first enter the strip: *'Warmslates Bay' - Warmslates Bay is a tropical themed hotel that is sponsered by Warmslates. *'The Conxor'- a Chi Con sponsored and themed hotel. *'Keukenhof' - A Keukenhof Castle Themed Hotel sponsored by Snowzerland *'Trans-Antarctica' - A Trans-Antarctic Themed Hotel that is sponsored by Trans-Antarctica. *'M&M Land' - A Hotel themed on M&M's and Chocolate. This Hotel is Sponsored by the City. *'SPC-SPC' - A South Pole City Themed and Sponsored Hotel. *'Ninja' - A Ninja Themed Hotel that is sponsored by a Rich businessman Penguin. *'The Puffle Inn' - A Puffle themed Hotel that is sponsored by the UK. *'Planet Hollysnow'- A Hollysnow themed Hotel that is sponsored by the Isle of Penguifornia. *'Metropolitan'- A Hotel that has a city based theme. It is sponsored by the city. *'Polaris'- A Polaris themed hotel that is sponsored by Polaris. *'Bellegione' - A Ligurian Sponsored Hotel that centers the theme around Lago di Lario and it's towns. *'Bolly's' - A Ternville Sponsored Hotel that has a Tern Theme. *'Bugzy's Second Gambling Hall and Saloon'- A second casino that Bugzy created and sponsors. *'Scissors Palace' - A Snowman Empire themed Hotel that is sponsored by the POPE. *'Imperial Snoss Army' - A Snoss Army themed hotel that's sponsored by Snowzerland. It is under construction and will be completed in May 2011. *'Sensei's Palace' - A Sensei themed hotel that is sponsored by Sensei and Ninjahopper. *'Mabel's' - A strage Mabel Festival themed hotel. It is sponsored by the MMK. *'Espionage' - A spy themed Hotel. It is sponsored by the PSA. *'The Royal Casino' - A Royalty Themed Hotel. It is Sponsored by West Pengolia. *'The Frostizian' - A Frostize Sponsored Hotel that is sponsored by the Viking Empire. *'Rockhopper Island'- A Pirate/Rockhopper Island themed hotel. It is sponsored by Rockhopper and Yarr. *'The PWN' - A PWNage Themed hotel. It is a five star hotel and is one of the best places to stay in all of Las Puffles. It is sponsored by The Antics Family and Happyface. *'Rivers' - A River themed Hotel that is sposored by the City in honor of the Lorraine River. *'Clovis Clovis' - A Jester themed Hotel that is sponsored by Clovis Hochstadt and the City. *'Very Great Land' - a Finestade Land themed hotel that is sponsored by Finestade Land. *'TaliBEAN' - A TaliBEAN themed hotel that is sponsored by Slumalia. *'Zero Reversoshpere' - A Zero Reverse themed hotel that is sponsored by United Terra. It is the Tallest building in the Viking Empire. It is also the last Hotel/Casino in Las Puffles. *'The Hangar'-An aviation theme casino, sponsored by the National Airports Authority and the Antarctic Civil Aviation Organization. Former Casinos/Hotels Frostbourough A Freezelandian themed hotel that was sponsored by Freezeland. After it went bankrupt, the hotel lingered for a few weeks, but due to lack of sponsorship it was closed down. Only an empty space remains. Casino Games The Casino Games Vary in each Casino you go to. However, the most common types of games were games adopted from Bugzy's Casino, like Chess, Go Fish, Old Maid, Checkers, Poker, and Simon Says. However, what makes Las Puffles unique is that it uses Slot Machines. One of Las Puffles most famous Gambling Games is Chess. It is for the More Sophisticated Players, and it played with a bet. Only the most daring of gamblers try to play this game since it is very hard. There are also the Annual Las Puffles Chess Tournament that is held in the Hotel Bellegione in August. There are also exotic Chess Pieces. Other Places *'Las Puffles-McCallen International Airport' - An Airport that connects Las Puffles to the Rest of Antarcica. *'Penguinson Executive Airpirt' - A private airport located outside the downtown core of the city. It is mainly used for executive travel and military travel as well. *'Las Puffles City Hall' - An Elaborately decorated City hall that manages the city. Trivia * Vannah Fortuna, of Rota Regna fame, hails from this city. * VEGAS, BABY! See Also *Viking Empire *Bugzy's Casino *Vannah Fortuna *Rota Regna Category:Cities Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Puffle countries Category:Legal Gambling Areas